1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a table for supporting an object, the table being tiltable to two, or more predetermined positions.
During the analysis or manufacture of parts, particularly those with complex 3D shapes, it is often desirable to reorientate either the part or the device doing the analysis/manufacturing so that that part can be analysed or produced more conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One way of reorientating the part or the device is to have it mounted to a tiltable table. However, in many applications accurate and repeatable positioning of the table is required, for example when the table is put back to the same position several times. Common machining tilt tables do not allow repeatable accurate repositioning. Often such tables have a simple pivotable plate on which to mount work and an angular scale to show the amount of tilting.
A tiltable table according to the invention comprises two elements which are movable relative to each other into two or more predetermined positions, each element having mutually co-operable parts, the table being characterised in that either the parts provide a kinematic support between the two elements when the elements are in any one of the positions, or in that the parts provide no more than six points of contact between the two elements when the elements are in any one of the positions and in that the parts restrict the relative movement of the elements.
Embodiments of the invention thus allow for tilting of the two elements relative to each other into a plurality of positions and either the kinematic support or the three points of contact allow repeatable repositioning into the positions.
Preferably there are two or four positions and the elements are held in any one of the two or more positions by magnetic attraction.
Preferably the tiltable table forms part of a machine and the machine has an actuator for tilting, the table. The actuator may be a solenoid, a pneumatic or hydraulic movement device or may be a movable part of the machine used as a pusher e.g. a measurement probe or cutting tool.